Amor
by yurivisan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang anak kutu buku yang selalu menjadi korban penindasan di sekolahnya. Tapi, apakah seorang gadis kutu buku seperti Hinata Hyuuga tidak boleh merasakan bagaimana rasanya, jatuh cinta? Apakah gadis kutu buku dilarang hukumnya untuk mencintai seseorang? Apa haram hukumnya? SasuHina. AU
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary :**

 **Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang anak kutu buku yang selalu menjadi korban penindasan di sekolahnya. Tapi, apakah seorang gadis kutu buku seperti Hinata Hyuuga tidak boleh merasakan bagaimana rasanya, jatuh cinta? Apakah gadis kutu buku dilarang hukumnya untuk mencintai seseorang? Apa haram hukumnya?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : First Sight  
**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur tahun ajaran baru. Semua anak-anak sekolah sudah memulai aktifitasnya sebagai pelajar, termasuk seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan poni rata tersebut yang orang-orang menyebutnya Hinata Hyuuga.

Dia adalah anak keturunan Hyuuga, dan disebut juga sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan yang di bangun oleh Hyuuga. Walaupun dia seorang pewaris utama, tapi dia bukanlah anak yang selalu memamerkan harta nya yang berlimpah itu.

Dia adalah anak populer. Ya dia memang populer, tapi kata 'populer' itu dalam artian lain. Dia terkenal karena, dia adalah gadis yang selalu di tindas oleh semua orang. Bahkan orang-orang menempatkan Hinata di kasta terendah yang ada di sekolah tersebut.

Hinata selalu saja di perlakukan buruk oleh semua orang yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Dia sangat pintar, bahkan dia sering maju dalam olimpiade, dia memiliki harta yang sangat berlimpah, dia memiliki hati nurani yang benar-benar baik, dia cantik dan juga manis.

Kenapa dia ditindas?

Hinata adalah gadis lemah yang selalu mau di suruh apapun karena, kebaikan hatinya. Dia mau-mau saja disuruh ini dan itu oleh orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas, dan tersenyum secara terpaksa karena mendapatkan beban yang begitu berat seperti ini.

.

Hinata sekarang berada di depan sebuah papan _mading_ yang bertuliskan semua anak-anak yang akan masuk kelas barunya. Saat Hinata datang, semua anak-anak yang sebelumnya sedang melihat papan _mading_ tiba-tiba saja memberi pandangan mengejek kepada gadis Hyuuga ini. Dia memandang Hinata sebagai sebuah debu yang menjadi pengganggu kegiatan mereka. Tapi, pandangan yang diberikan kepada Hinata itu, sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Hinata. Lagi pula dia sudah terlalu 'kebal' dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu.

Hinata mendekatkan dirinya didepan mading. Dia sibuk mencari-cari namanya, hingga dia menemukan dimana namanya berada. Yep! Nama Hinata berada di deretan kelas _Superior_ yang ada di sekolah tersebut, atau disebut juga kelas A.

Memasuki kelas _superior_ seperti itu, bagi Hinata sangatlah biasa. Berhubung karena otak-nya yang encer, dan dia memiliki kemampuan menyusun kata yang baik, sehingga dia dapat masuk pada kelas _superior_ tersebut.

Kelas _superior_ tersebut hanya ada sekitar dua puluh orang. Karena, anak-anak ber-otak encer di sekolah tersebut hanya sedikit, sehingga anak-anak yang dapat menginjakan kaki nya di kelas _superior_ tersebut hanya mencapai dua puluh siswa.

Dan Hinata salah satu dari dua puluh anak itu.

Hinata sekali lagi bersyukur, karena dapat masuk kelas _superior_ tersebut. Hanya dengan masuk kelas _superior_ tersebut, dia dapat menjamin masuk Universitas Oxford. Sedikit berlebihan, namun memang begitu kenyataannya. Banyak alumni yang keluar dari kelas _superior_ ini dapat masuk ke Universitas Oxford, yah walaupun tidak semuanya.

Namun, dia juga harus merutuki ini semua. Apabila dia masuk ke kelas _superior_ tersebut, pasti dia akan di tindas oleh salah satu kelompok yang begitu berpengaruh di kelas unggul ini maupun di Konoha Gakuen.

Kelompok dari Sakura Haruno.

Dia adalah anak yang selalu menindas Hinata. Sakura Haruno adalah anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ dan memiliki paras yang cantik. Dia memang anak populer dan selalu di agung-agung kan karena paras nya yang cantik.

Dia adalah anak yang periang serta memiliki kekuasaan atas semua anak di sekolah ini. Dia dapat mengomentari atau menindas semua anak di sekolah ini. Orang-orang yang ditindas maupun yang dikomentari hanya bisa tutup mulut, dan tidak mengadukannya kepada siapapun. Atau, dia akan mati dengan lebam-lebam dan ditemukan di gudang belakang sekolah.

Begitu juga Hinata.

Dia juga tidak mau bernasib buruk seperti itu.

Sehingga dia hanya bisa diam, dan rela diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu.

"Heh, Hyuuga! Sepertinya kita akan satu kelas lagi"

Sang Hyuuga itu pun hanya menunduk mendengar suara khas dari Haruno itu. Hinata hanya diam saja, dan tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Kau bisu, hah?!" Ujar Sakura yang langsung menjambak rambut indigo Hinata. Sehingga pemilik rambut indigo itu meringis kesakitan.

"A-Aww" Ringis Hinata.

"Heh anak culun! Kenapa kau begitu betah disini hah?!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat keras dan menggelegar. Dan anak-anak sudah berkumpul untuk melihat tontonan gratis di depan mata.

"A-Aww" Ringis Hinata sekali lagi, sehingga _liquid_ bening pun meluncur bebas di pipi nya yang seputih porselen tersebut.

"Hei, lihat! Dia menangis!" Ujar salah satu temannya ; Shion.

Lalu semua anak yang ada disitu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, hanya karena melihat Hinata tersiksa dan menangis, itu sudah sangat memuaskan. Dan kini, cengkraman pada rambut Hinata pun mengendur dan terlepas. Dan sekarang semua anak-anak di tempat tersebut sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Bahkan, Hinata dapat melihat guru-guru sudah menatap Hinata prihatin. Namun, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Sakura Haruno adalah anak yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Dia adalah anak dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Dan yang paling penting adalah, perusahaan milik Haruno adalah donatur dari Konoha Gakuen.

Jadi, guru-guru hanya bisa bungkam dan tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Para guru hanya bisa menutup mata dan telinga, seolah-olah hal tersebut tak terjadi. Namun, serapat-rapatnya menutup mata dan telinga, namun hati nurani sebagai guru akan bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Seperti guru satu ini.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , _daijobu desuka_?" Ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pekat nya, dan tatapan sendu dari mata milik wanita itu.

" _Daijobu, sensei_ " Ujar Hinata yang memberikan senyuman palsu kepada gurunya yang diketahui bernama ; Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berdiri dan pergilah menuju kelasmu" Ujar Kurenai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baik, _sensei_ " Ujar Hinata lalu berdiri, dan membungkukkan badanya. Lalu, Kurenai pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Kurenai dan semua guru hanya turut prihatin atas kekejaman kepada Hyuuga manis itu.

Dan sekarang Hinata harus ke kelas baru nya itu.

.

* * *

 _Kelas XII-A  
_

Keadaan kelas tersebut benar-benar bising, layaknya sebuah pasar. Namun, semua senyap ketika ada seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya, dan pipi nya yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

Semua menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang paling menjijikan. Hinata sangat bingung, kenapa orang-orang begitu membencinya. Setahu Hinata, dia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ya, setidaknya belum.

Hinata memasuki ruangannya dan mencoba mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan, dia mendapatkan bangku paling depan dekat dengan meja guru. Yah, sepertinya orang-orang ingin Hinata itu di siksa sehabis-habisnya. Apalagi kalau gurunya seperti Orochimaru- _sensei,_ sepertinya mereka ingin menghabisi Hinata secara perlahan-lahan.

Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah, karena bangku itulah yang kosong.

Lalu, Hinata mengeluarkan _gadget_ nya dari dalam tas. Dia hanya sekedar mengecek _Facebook_ nya sebentar.

Saat Hinata sedang membuka _Facebook_ nya, tiba-tiba diberanda ada tulisan dari salah satu akun, yang bertulis seperti ini ;

* * *

 _ **Kotomi Ichinose**_

 _Ada saja ya, yang betah berlama-lama ditindas seperti itu. Dasar bodoh!_

* * *

Lalu ada lagi.

* * *

 _ **Shion Miko**_

 _Dia itu bego atau apa yah? Kok mau-maunya betah di sekolah ini. Dasar bego!_

* * *

Dan ada lagi..

* * *

 _ **Sakura Haruno  
**_

 _Dasar cewek cupu! Kalau cupu, selamanya juga akan cupu! Cewek bego! Mati saja kau!_

* * *

Kata-kata terakhir tadi sangat-sangat terasa di hatinya. Sungguh, dia merasa sesak di dada sebelah kirinya. Dia salah apa? Dia memiliki kesalahan apa? Kenapa, dia sampai-sampai menjadi anak korban penindasan? Seumur Hinata sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

 **SREK** **!**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria bermasker dan memiliki rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi. Dia akan menjadi wali kelas nya saat ini. Dan setahu Hinata, dia bernama ; Kakashi Hatake.

"Maafkan saya, saya sempat tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ujar guru tersebut yang di jawab sorakan oleh para murid.

"Nah sekarang saya-lah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Kakashi Hatake." Ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan sedikit malas.

"Nah sekarang..."

Perkenalan pun berlangsung, hingga bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi

* * *

 _Perpustakaan_

Disinilah sekumpulan anak-anak kutu buku berada. Yep! Perpustakaan. Semua anak kutu buku akan menyempatkan diri membaca satu atau dua buku sebelum memasuki kelasnya nanti.

Termasuk dengan Hyuuga Hinata ini.

Dia sekarang sedang membaca sebuah buku novel _The Great Gatsby_ karya _F. Scott Fitzgerald_. Cerita itu klasik, dan alurnya membosankan. Namun, entah apa yang di suka dari novel tersebut, Hinata pun tidak tahu.

Saat Hinata sedang fokus pada novel nya saat ini, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara bising di luar. Hinata yang awalnya tidak menghiraukannya, lalu kembali membaca novel favorit nya. Namun, dia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sehingga, dia pergi ke luar perpustakaan.

Dan seketika mata Hinata terbelalak sempurna.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berwarna hitam, sedang melakukan baku hantam bersama pemuda bersurai merah, dan memiliki mata _hazzel_. Hinata tahu, siapa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Dia adalah ; Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas Hinata. Dia memang cerdas, namun masih lebih cerdas dari Hinata dan Shikamaru Nara. Lalu, pria berambut merah yang memiliki mata _hazzel_ itu adalah Sasori Akasuna, dari kelas XII-B.

Apa yang mereka ributkan, hingga terjadi pertengkaran?

Hinata lalu mendekatkan diri pada area perkelahian. Terlihat disana Sakura sedang menyeringai puas, kroni-kroninya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Sepertinya dalang dari semua ini adalah Sakura. Di antara anak-anak tersebut, termasuk Hinata, tidak ada yang mau melerai mereka. Ya, risiko sangat berbahaya, paling rendah mungkin akan pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit, dan paling tinggi ; mungkin akan masuk rumah sakit, lalu menghadap kepada Tuhan. Untuk itu, mereka mendiami apa yang, harus tidak didiami.

Namun, semua itu terhenti ketika Sasuke tergeletak, dan tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka lalu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, karena saat ini Sasori Akasuna itu-lah yang menang. Dan Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Sasori. Dan memberi kecupan di pipi seputih porselen tersebut.

Tidak ada yang membantu Sasuke disana.

Hingga, hati Hinata tergerak untuk membantu pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Namun, disisi lain pria bermata _hazzel_ tersebut menatap sinis, kepada seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo yang mau menolong pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

.

* * *

 _Ruang Kesehatan  
_

"Nghh.." Lenguh pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Uchiha-san" Ujar Hinata lembut.

Lalu mata Sasuke mengerjab-ngerjab untuk membiasakan diri dari cahaya ruangan tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit sakit dan berdenyut-denyut, karena pukulan telak dari pria bermarga Akasuna.

Setelah Sasuke terbiasa dengan semuanya, dia sekarang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sempat tertegun dengan senyuman manis dari seorang gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Namun, pikiran tersebut ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Mau apa kau?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"He? A-Aku membantumu" Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Utuk apa?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"E-Entahlah, a-aku ingin m-membantumu" Ujar Hinata yang kini tersenyum, bahkan menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah! Minggirlah, aku mau kekelas dulu!" Ujar Sasuke lalu pergi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak ada terima kasih. Tidak ada kata sampai jumpa atau apa. Hah~" Ujar Hinata lalu keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, kelas keadaan sedang ricuh, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata Hyuuga sedang memasuki kelas dan, duduk di bangkunya, tanpa tatapan sinis ataupun apa.

Namun, sekejap Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang sedang heboh dibicarakan.

"Ne, Ne, Katanya mereka bertengkar di depan perpustakaan"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Sasori dan Sasuke itu.."

"Oh ya kau benar."

"Sasori yang menang"

"Memangnya mereka bertengkar gara-gara apa?"

"Memperebutkan Sakura"

"Wah, Sakura enak ya.. Di perebutkan oleh dua orang yang tampan"

"Kau benar juga!"

"Namun yang palin heboh lagi, si 'cupu' itu bantuin Sasuke lho"

"Ah masa sih?"

"Iya, Dia bantuin Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan"

"Pasti dia ingin berbuat genit pada Sasuke"

"Ah tapi tidak akan mungkin kan?"

"Ya, kalau 'cupu' ya selamanya akan 'cupu'"

Kata-kata terakhir itu memang disengajakan dikerasin oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Kotomi. Sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa orang yang disebut 'cupu' itu sudah ada di kelasnya.

Hinata yang merasa kalau si 'cupu' itu adalah dirinya, lalu Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan air mata yang akan tumpah seketika.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan, sosok bermata _onyx_ tengah menatap lekat kepada gadis yang tengah menunduk itu.

.

* * *

Kini bel bertanda pulang sekolah suda berbunyi. Bel tersebut adalah bel penyelamat bagi siswa-siswa yang pemalasnya sudah di atas rata-rata, padahal hari ini pulang lebih awal karena, hari pertama masuk.

Hinata lalu memasuki buku-buku nya dan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tasnya, lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Tujuan utama Hinata Hyuuga saat ini adalah, ke loker sepatunya berada.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata dapat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang mencuat kebelakang dan memiliki mata _onyx_ serta lebam di wajahnya yang dibilang cukup tampan. Dia adalah ; Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tempat loker sepatunya, ada disebelah loker sepatu Sasuke.

Menyeramkan.

Hinata pergi menuju loker sepatunya dengan menunduk, sehingga wajah nya yang manis tertutupi oleh rambut indigonya. Hinata takut sekali berada di dekat pria itu. Dalam radius lima meter, aura gelap milik Uchiha itu sudah sangat terasa dan begitu mencekam.

Hinata membuka loker sepatunya, lalu mengambil sepatu cokelatnya, dan mengganti _uwabaki_ nya menjadi sebuah sepatu biasa. Hinata juga dapat melihat sekilas, bahwa Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

Hinata tidak suka kecanggungan ini, hingga dia membuka suara,

"U-Uchiha- _san_? L-Lukamu s-sudah sembuh?" Ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Sontak mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ada disebelahnya. _Onyx_ itu memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, layaknya sebuah mesin _scan_.

"Hn" Begitulah tanggapan Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan konsonan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata tidak pernah membawa alat transportasi pribadi seperti sepeda, motor atau pun mobil. Baginya, berjalan itu lebih sehat dan tidak mencemarkan lingkungan.

Saat Hinata sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengklakson mobilnya.

 **TIINN!**

Sontak Hinata melihat siapa orang yang membunyikan klakson mobil. Dan lewatlah sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih mengkilap. Saat pengguna mobil itu membuka kaca mobilnya, dia dapat melihat siapa yang ada didalam mobil tersebut.

Dia adalah,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata menaik 'kan sebelah alisnya, bertanda dia bingung. Untuk apa dia mengklakson mobilnya?

"Kau, masuk." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hee?" Ujar Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Sasuke.

"U-Uh, B-Baiklah" Ujar Hinata lalu memasuki dirinya kedalam mobil _sport_ putih tersebut.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diiringi dengan deru mesin mobil, dan deru napas masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hingga lagi-lagi Hinata yang membuka suara,

"U-Uchiha- _san_ , kenapa?" Ujar Hinata yang masih melihat ke arah depan.

"Kenapa, apanya?" Ujar Sasuke juga yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Ya, a-alasan a-apa kau m-mau mengantarku?" Ujar Hinata.

"Ucapan terima kasih" Ujar Sasuke dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"O-Oh, b-begitu? _A-Arigatou_ T-Turunkan aku d-disini s-saja" Ujar Hinata.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke, lalu memberhentikan mobilnya.

Hinata lalu keluar dari mobil itu, dan menutup pintunya kembali. Sebelumnya, Hinata membungkukan badannya menandakan pemberian hormat. Namun, saat dia sedang melakukan _ojigi_ , mobil _sport_ itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan napas nya sekali lagi.

.

* * *

" _Tadaima_!" Ujar Hinata sesaat sampai dirumahnya.

" _Okaeri,_ Hinata- _Nee_!" Ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yang berwarna cokelat, dan mata yang sama seperti kakaknya.

" _Tou-san_ sudah pulang?" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Belum, _Nee-chan_. Bagaimana tadi disekolahnya?" Ujar Hanabi ; adik Hinata itu.

"Seperti biasa" Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sendu.

" _Nee-chan_ akan ke kamar dulu ya, Hanabi- _chan_!" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi kelantai atas, yaitu tempat kamarnya berada.

Hanabi hanya memandang kakak nya dengan tatapan prihatin.

.

* * *

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk nya. Hinata begitu lelah. Lelah fisik maupun batin. Dia ingin sekali melawan Sakura beserta kroni-kroni nya. Namun, dia adalah wanita yang sangat lemah, dan tidak dapat apa-apa. Hanya bisa bungkam, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menggunakan senyuman palsunya, dan berusaha agar air mata nya tidak meleleh begitu saja.

Saat ini Hinata memikirkan seorang pria berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Saat berada dekat dengan pemuda itu, jantungnya memompa sangat cepat. Rasanya begitu gelisah, namun bila berada di dekat pria itu, dia merasa aman. Dan terlebih lagi, saat dia sedang berada bersama pemuda itu, serasa melihat sebuah masa depan. Ya, masa depan bersama pemuda ini. Entah masa depan yang baik dan yang buruk. Dia rasa, pemuda ini akan menyangkutkan dirinya di masa depannya.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Hello!~ Aku adalah author baru. Disini aku membuat fic dengan pairing SasuHina. Dan ini adalah My first Fiction. So, don't forget to review and favorite my fiction, right?**

 **See You Again in the next chapter!~**

* * *

 _The Next Chapter_

 _Chapter 2 : A Clay_

 _"Hari ini kita akan membuat satu kerajinan dari tanah liat"  
_

 _"Apa?! aku sekelompok dengan orang itu?!"_

 _"Heh, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya! Kalau cupu ya selamanya juga akan cupu!"_

 _"Kita akan membuat apa?"_


	2. A Clay

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Previous Chapter** **:**

 _Saat berada dekat dengan pemuda itu, jantungnya memompa sangat cepat. Rasanya begitu gelisah, namun bila berada di dekat pria itu, dia merasa aman. Dan terlebih lagi, saat dia sedang berada bersama pemuda itu, serasa melihat sebuah masa depan. Ya, masa depan bersama pemuda ini. Entah masa depan yang baik dan yang buruk. Dia rasa, pemuda ini akan menyangkutkan dirinya di masa depannya._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : A Clay  
**

Hinata berfikir, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya memikirkan pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Dia juga bingung, kenapa dia bisa memikirkan orang yang sebelumnya berada di daftar terbawah di orang-orang yang ingin dipikirkan. Rasanya dia menjadi orang yang aneh, karena memikirkan orang yang seharusnya tidak harus dia pikirkan.

Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya, lalu tertidur terlelap.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak mata nya, dan seketika mata lavender pucat perlahan-perlahan terbuka. Dan dia masih pakai seragam sekolah. Namun, semua itu tidak berada di pikirannya. Bahkan sampai dia terbangun dari tidurnya, dia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dari pada berlama-lama berguling kesana-kemari tidak ada gunanya, dia lalu pergi ke kloset pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan piyama ungu muda dan bermotif bunga sakura yang berwarna _pink_.

Setelah itu, Hinata lalu pergi ke kamar mandinya, membasuh kakinya yang seputih porselen itu.

Setelah selesai dari pembasuhan kakinya, dia pergi menuju meja belajarnya, dan melihat daftar mata pelajaran untuk hari esok. Dia belum ingat, apa mata pelajaran barunya.

Dan Hinata sekarang sedang menatap sebuah kertas putih yang berisi nama daftar pelajaran selama satu minggu.

Besok adalah hari Selasa, dan mata pelajaran untuk esok adalah ;

 _Bahasa Jepang, Geografi, Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan_

Dan setelah makan siang, ada mata pelajaran ;

 _Olahraga, Matematika, dan Prakarya_

Mungkin bagi orang banyak mata pelajaran tersebut, sangatlah ekstrim. Bayangkan saja mata pelajaran yang rumit dengan huruf _kanji_ itu ada dalam jam pertama, lalu setelah bahasa jepang ada pelajaran Geografi yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi. Setelah Geografi yang menguras otak, ada lagi pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan yaitu menjadi warga negara yang baik atau mempelajari tentang tata krama dan norma-norma, dan setelah makan siang ada olahraga. Nah di pelajaran ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, otak sudah terkuras lalu tenaganya juga terkuras. Tapi, untungnya pelajaran tersebut sesudah makan siang, setidaknya lari dua keliling pun masih dapat bertahan. Dan inilah pelajaran menyebalkan, matematika. Pelajaran ini begitu menyeramkan, dan juga benar-benar membuat otak kosong melompong. Dan terakhir inilah pelajaran tentang betapa tingginya nilai sebuah seni, Prakarya. Ah, besok benar-benar harus menyiapkan mental dan fisik.

Setelah melihat apa yang besok akan dipelajari, dia mengambil buku-bukunya dan di masukan kedalam tas berwarna biru muda nya. Setelah itu, dia mematikan lampunya dan tertidur dengan pulas, hingga esok pagi menjelang.

.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata- _Nee_ " Ujar Hanabi yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah menggunakan seragam _sailor_ anak SMP.

" _Ohayou_ , Hanabi- _chan_ " Ujar Hinata yang sudah duduk di bangku nya.

" _Tou-san_ lama sekali ya pulangnya." Ujar Hanabi lalu mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengambil selai bluberi dan mengolesnya di atas roti tersebut.

"Kan di London itu banyak pekerjaan. Lalu setahu _Nee-chan_ , _Tou-san_ akan mengambil slip nilai milik Neji- _Nii_ " Ujar Hinata yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu, Neji- _Nii_ akan pulang ya?" Ujar Hanabi yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Bisa jadi begitu" Ujar Hinata yang sudah melahap roti selai nya.

"Wah! Sebenarnya, ingin rasanya bersekolah di Inggris" Ujar Hanabi yang tatapannya menjadi sendu.

" _Ne_ , seharusnya kamu belajar biar bisa masuk di Universitas Neji- _Nii_ , yaitu Oxford!" Ujar Hinata.

"Kau benar _Nee-chan_! Kalau _Nee-chan_ sendiri ingin masuk Universitas mana? Di Oxford juga 'kan?" Ujar Hanabi yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya.

"Ah, sepertinya _Nee-chan_ akan masuk di Harvard" Ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum kearah Hanabi.

"Loh, kenapa _Nee-chan_? Bukannya Oxford adalah Universitas terbaik? Yah, meskipun Harvard juga terbaik, tapi kenapa tidak di Oxford?" Ujar Hanabi.

"Aku ingin mencoba menyimpang. Keluarga Hyuuga rata-rata lulusan dari Oxford, dari _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san,_ dan Neji- _Nii_. Dan aku ingin menyimpang semua itu dengan berkuliah di Harvard. Lagi pula, Harvard adalah salah satu Universitas terbaik didunia. Lagi pula aku ingin menikmati kota Cambridge." Ujar Hinata.

"Terserah _Nee-chan_ saja" Ujar Hanabi lalu tersenyum ke arah kakak nya itu.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita berangkat yah, nanti kamu telat" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ikut naik mobil?" Ujar Hanabi.

"Tidak, Hanabi- _chan_. Aku mau berjalan kaki." Ujar Hinata lalu pergi dari _mansion_ super megahnya.

"Hah~ dasar" Ujar Hanabi, lalu pergi ke arah mobilnya berada.

.

* * *

Hinata sedang berjalan di trotoar yang menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah nya berada. Semabari berjalan, dia bersenandung sedikit-sedikt dan dengan suara pelan. Dia tidak sedang senang, tapi rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Konoha Gakuen.

Semoga hari ini Sakura tidak mengingat untuk menindas Hinata. Semoga saja, Sakura menjadi baik dan mau meminta maaf pada Hinata. Setelah berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata berjalan lebih cepat menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Dan Hinata kembali berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena Sakura dan kroni-kroni nya tidak ada di gerbang atau di tempat manapun.

Hinata sekali lagi harus bersyukur.

Saat ini Hinata berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju loker sepatunya berada. Di area loker sepatu itu, lagi-lagi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura ataupun kroni-kroninya. Hinata sekali lagi menghela napas lega.

Setelah mengganti sepatu cokelat dengan _uwabaki_ , Hinata pergi menuju kelas nya berada. Di perjalanan, tentu Hinata akan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Dan di koridor sekolah itu-lah Hinata akan di tindas, itulah pikiran Hinata saat ini. Semoga saja apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata, tidak terjadi.

Hinata berjalan di koridor dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dia tidak ingin, dia menjad sebuah sudut pandang yang harus terfokuskan oleh semua orang. Hinata lebih senang, kalau dia tidak menjadi objek yang menjadi sudut pandang utama.

Dan entah kenapa, semua anak di Konoha Gakuen ini seolah-olah tidak peduli padanya. Bagaimana reaksi Hinata? Dia berkali-kali berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Dia hari ini merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Hinata sedang memakan _bento_ buatannya di bawah pohon ek yang ada di taman sekolah Konoha Gakuen tersebut. Tempat itu bisa dibilang sebagai markas dari Hinata Hyuuga. Disebut sebagai markas bagi Hinata karena, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu luang istirahatnya di bawah pohon tersebut apabila dia merasa bosan di perpustakaan.

Hinata tengah menikmati pohon ek, namun saat dia menengadah ke atas, dia dapat melihat ada seseorang duduk di atas pohon tersebut. Sontak Hinata sedikit memekik kaget, meskipun suaranya tidak secempreng atau sekeras suara Hanabi.

"Hey, apa aku mengganggu?" Ujar pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena, jarak pohon dan tanah yang jauh, dan bayangan dari pohon yang hitam, sehingga sama sekali tidak bisa melihat siapa wajah yang ada di pohon ek tersebut.

"S-Siapa k-kau?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Sekejap pemuda itu turun lalu menunjukan wajah _baby face_ nya, dan rambut merah menyala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori? Dia adalah anak dalam lingkup pria tertampan di Konoha Gakuen.

"A-Akasuna- _san_ , _Gomennasai_. A-Aku a-akan p-pergi" Ujar Hinata lalu berbalik dan siap melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik pundaknya, dan Hinata yakin yang berbuat hal itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik tangan Sasori.

"A-Apa y-yang kamu l-lakukan?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berbalik menatap Sasori.

Sasori menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, layaknya mesin _scan_. Dia memperhatikan secara detail yang ada dalam diri Hinata. Wajah yang kemayu dan rambut indigo nya sebagai daya tarik tersendiri bagi pemudi Hyuuga ini.

"Kau yang disebut si **culun** itu ya?" Ujar Sasori seraya menyeringai.

Hinata yang merasa dibilang si 'culun' dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat tersebut, hanya bisa menahan air mata dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasori yang melihatnya seperti menggoda atau semacamnya, karena saat ini Hinata terlihat begitu.. seksi?

"A-Aksuna- _san_ , s-saya m-mau k-kelas." Ujar Hinata yang membuat pegangan pada Sasori mengendur hingga terlepas. Saat cengkramannya sudah terlepas, Hinata buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu demi menjauh dari pemuda Akasuna tersebut.

"Jadi cewek sama sekali tidak peka ya?" Ujar Sasori bermonolog. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, dia tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri lalu mengibaskan poni merahnya.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti" imbuhnya lagi, setelah itu dia pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

* * *

Hinata berlari dengan dada yang naik turun habis berlari. Dia terus berlari hingga sama sekali tidak melihat apapun yang ada didepannya. Sehingga dia tidak melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

 **BRUK!**

" _I-Ittai_ " Ringis Hinata sembari memegang pantatnya karena pantatnya dahulu-lah yang terjatuh.

"Jalan pakai mata!" Ujar seseorang yang pasti wanita dengan suara angkuh. Saat Hinata mendongak, dia dapat melihat wanita asing dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Sepertinya dari, Kumo Gakuen?

Hinata dengan cepat berdiri lalu membungkuk'kan badannya atau disebut _ojigi_.

" _S-Sumimasen!_ " Ujar Hinata namun tidak di gubris oleh wanita itu. Dia memperhatikan Hinata layaknya sebuah mesin _scan_. Kenapa semua orang menatapnya layaknya sebuah mesin _scan_?

" _Nerd!_ Minggir!" Ucapnya lalu sedikit menabrak pundak Hinata yang masih melakukan _ojigi._

Hinata menatap punggung wanita tersebuut semakin menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Setelah itu, Hinata tersenyum miris dan berkata, "Apa semua orang di dunia ini, tidak dapat berbuat baik padaku?"

.

* * *

Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yaitu jam pelajaran mata pelajaran Prakarya. Saat kelas XI, Hinata pernah belajar tentang Prakarya. Tapi, itu hanya ada di semester pertama saja, sedangkan di semester kedua, mata pelajaran Prakarya harus dihapus.

Hinata tengah duduk di bangkunya sembari membaca buku novel kesukaannya yang kemarin belum selesai dibaca. Saat sedang sibuk membaca, Hinata dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke Uchiha duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Entah mengapa, Hinata rasa bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hinata.

" _Konichiwa, Minna-san_!" Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata _onyx_ hitamnya.

" _Konichiwa, Sensei_!" Ujar anak-anak serempak.

"Perkenalkan saya Shizune. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal saya, karena waktu kalian kelas sebelas saya sempat mengarjakan pelajaran Prakarya" Ujar Shizune.

"Baiklah, karena Kompetensi Dasar hari ini adalah membuat kerajinan, maka saya akan melakukan tes praktek" Ujar Shizune. Sedangkan reaksi anak-anak, hanya diam sambil mulut menganga sedikit.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat satu kerajinan dari tanah liat" Ujar Shizune.

"APA?!" Ujar anak-anak serempak.

"Ya. Tapi, tenang saja karena, ini berpasangan. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir" Ujar Shizune. Dan anak-anak menghembuskan napas nya tenang.

"Dan, saya yang menentukan pasangannya, agar kalian tidak memilih-milh teman, dan dapat berbaur dengan siapapun" Ujar Shizune, yang membuat Hinata tersentak. Semua anak yang ada dikelas ini sama sekali tidak ada yang mau berbaur dengannya. Untuk menyapa atau tersenyum padanya saja itu bisa dikatakan, sangatlah mustahil.

"Baiklah.. Umm.. Takasuya dengan Ichimaru" Ujar Shizune yang memulai memasangkan kelompok. Semua anak dikelas tersebut berharap dapat mendapatkan pasangan yang diinginkannya.

"Lalu.. Umm.. Furukawa dengan Ibuki" Ujar Shizune.

Hingga..

"Haruno dengan Yakushi dan.."

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha"

 **DEG!**

Kelas kembali sesunyi kuburan karena, Shizune menyebutkan 'Hyuuga dengan Uchiha' yang berarti Hinata dan Sasuke, karena tidak ada lagi orang yang ber-marga Uchiha dan Hyuuga selain mereka berdua.

"Apa?! aku sekelompok dengan orang itu?!" Ujar Sakura, karena di pasangkan dengan orang yang bernama Yakushi. Oh siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu siswa jenius, yang bernama Kabuto? Dia meskipun salah satu siswa _nerd_ tapi, karena dia memiliki kemampuan dalam aliran bela diri Karate, jadi orang-orang sedikit mengusik kehidupan si Kabuto ini.

"Ini keputusan mutlak Haruno, kau harus dipasangkan dengan Yakushi. Dan jangan membantah!" Ujar Shizune.

"Kenapa si Yakushi tidak dicocokan dengan Hyuuga, _sensei_? Mereka 'kan sama-sama **cupu** " Ujar Sakura lalu semua yang ada di kelas tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga Kabuto memberi tatapan sinis di balik kacamatanya kepada semua anak di dalam kelas, dan kelas kembali sunyi seperti semula.

"Jangan banyak bicara Haruno. Sekarang, kalian duduklah berkelompok" Perintah Shizune yang langsung membuat anak-anak menggeser bangku-bangkunya, agar duduk dengan berdekatan. Karena, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdekatan, makan Hinata hanya menggeser bangku dan mejanya saja. Setelah menggeser tempat duduknya, lalu Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tanah liat tersebut.

Setelah mengambil tanah liat, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kita akan membuat apa?" Ujar Sasuke memulai percakapan dengan Hinata.

"E-Eh? A-Aku pu, t-tidak tahu" Ujar Hinata yang sudah membuka bungkusan tanah liat tersebut.

"Aku ingin yang mudah" Ujar Sasuke yang masih enggan untuk membuka bungkusan tanah liat tersebut.

"B-Bagaimana, k-kalo k-kita membuat s-satu s-set c-cangkir minum teh?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah mencomot tanah lempung tersebut.

"Baiklah" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah memulai membentuk.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pada tahap akhir yaitu pengeringan. Karya tanah lempung milik Hinata adalah karya yang nyaris seperti seorang ahlinya. Bentuk teko yang terlihat sangat licin, dan ukiran-ukiran seperti bentuk pohon sakura karya kelentikan jari karya Hinata.

Setelah menunggu di keringkan, Sasuke pergi dari kelas tersebut, sepertinya ia ingin mencuci tangannya.

Saat Hinata benar-benar sendiri, Sakura datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Heh, jangan senang dulu karena kamu satu _partner_ dengan Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura.

"Heh, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya! Kalau cupu ya selamanya juga akan cupu!" Imbuhnya yang membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit.

Bukan hanya itu saja, dia meremas bentuk cangkir yang dibuatnya tadi hingga menjadi sebuah bentuk. Hinata yang melihatnya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Sebegitu benci 'kah Sakura padanya? Salah apakah dia selama ini?

Namun, seketika tanah liat yang diremas Sakura tadi langsung berpindah tangan menjadi ke tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tiba-tiba memegang tanah liat hasil remuk 'kan Sakura hanya bisa melongo saja. Namun, semua sadar ketika Sasuke datang menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kau..!" Geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa menghancurkannya?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"I-Ini b-bukan s-salahku! I-Ini k-karena H-Haruno- _san_ " Ujar Hinata.

"Aku katamu?! Sudah jelas tanah itu ada padamu! Jangan asal nuduh!" Ujar Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"Tadi aku melihatnya sendiri" Ujar salah satu siswa. Dan Sakura menyeringai, menganggap tanggapan tadi memihak padanya.

"Aku melihat bahwa Sakura yang merusaknya" Ujar siswa itu yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru. Pernyataan dari Shikamaru membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Dan Sakura? Dia hanya diam dan terbelalak.

"Jadi mana yang benar?!" Ujar Sasuke.

"SAYA!" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Jangan buta oleh perasaanmu Uchiha!" Ujar Shikmaru lalu berlalu. Setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan sebelum meninggalkan mereka, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk memberi 'kan _death glare_ untuk Hinata.

"M-Maafkan a-aku Uchiha- _san_. T-Tapi, m-masih ada d-dua c-cangkir lagi yang t-tidak rusak" Ujar Hinata.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke lalu duduk di bangkunya. Sembari duduk, Sasuke mengeluarkan _gadget_ nya lalu mencolok'kan _head phone_ pada _gadget_ itu, lalu Sasuke tenggelam dalam lagu tersebut.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega karena melihat tingkah laku dari Sasuke yang kemudian menjadi lebih tenang. Setelah menaruh kembali tanah lempung tak berbentuk kedalam suatu plastik, Hinata pergi keluar untuk mencuci tangan.

.

* * *

Hinata sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel yang berada diluar halaman sekolah. Wastafel di sekolah ini ada di luar halaman sekolah dan berada di toilet. Karena takut ditoilet ada yang mengganggu Hinata, maka Hinata menggunakan wastafel yang ada di halaman.

Saat Hinata tengah mencuci tangannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola sepak menghampiri dirinya. Mata lavender Hinata melihat ke arah _uwabaki_ nya, dan sekarang dia menemukan sebuah bola sepak sedang ada di _uwabaki_ nya.

Dan setelah itu, Hinata menatap ke arah lapangan. Di sana ada anak kelas XII-B sedang bermain sepak bola. Dan, Hinata-pun melihat ada Sasori Akasuna sedang menatap ke arahnya.

" **C** **upu**! Ambil bolanya!" Ujar pemuda berambut merah ; Sasori

Sayangnya Hinata tidak mengambil bolanya, dia malah lari terbirit-birit. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi saat jam makan siang tadi. Hinata adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengingat kejadian apapun dengan baik. Mau kejadian yang baik ataupun buruk, akan selalu diingat oleh Hinata dengan baik.

Dan disinilah Hinata, di koridor sedang berlari-lari demi meninggalkan lapangan olahraga tadi. Namun, sekali lagi dia harus merutuki kekesalannya. Dia menabrak seseorang, dan yang pasti seorang pria. Dan Hinata kali ini jatuh dengan pantat duluan, dan kakinya sedikit mengakang, sehingga apa yang dipakai di dalam rok SMA milik Hinata akan terlihat.

"warna _pink_ " Ujar pemuda itu, yang suara nya cukup dikenali oleh Hinata.

Dan itu adalah,

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang sudah kau intip, Uchiha- _san_?!" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengintip? Sudah jelas itu terpampang sendiri" Ujar Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang masih saja semerah tomat.

Hari ini, bisa dikatakan

Buruk!

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **OMG!~ Ternyata yang suka banyak xixixixi. Oke mungkin chap ini, chap paling gaje yang Author buat. Author udah berkali-kali jadi Author Block, so mungkin nih chapter bakalan gaje, dan aneh binggow. Oh ya, yang masalah bashing Sakura, itu hanya SKENARIO dan Author nggak disengaja buat Sakura tampak jelek, di chap depan bakalan ada yang aneh loh. Aneh bingit lah. Umm.. Oh ya tentang sekolah milik Hinata, Author pake sekolah jepang. Tapi tentang pelajaran yang ada Prakarya nya, author yakin gak ada pelajaran Prakarya, wkwkwkwk. Eumm.. Apa lagi yah..**

 **Ada yang tau uwabaki? Itu loh, ah searching aja deh.. wkwkwk**

 **Fav and Review ya.**

 **Sorry Chap ini Gaje..**

 **yurivisan**

* * *

 _The Next Chapter  
_

 _Chapter 3 : Library Disaster_

 _"M-Mau a-apa?"_

 _"Bersenang-senang"_

 _"I-Ini P-Perpustakaan. J-Jangan macam-macam"_

 _"Dasar tidak peka"_


	3. Library Disaster

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Previous Chapter** **:**

" _warna pink" Ujar pemuda itu, yang suara nya cukup dikenali oleh Hinata._

 _Dan itu adalah,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _"Kyaaa! Apa yang sudah kau intip, Uchiha-san?!" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke._

 _"Siapa yang mengintip? Sudah jelas itu terpampang sendiri" Ujar Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang masih saja semerah tomat._

 _Hari ini, bisa dikatakan_

 _Buruk!_

 **NB : Pergantian Rate! Dari T menuju M! Be Carefull!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Library Disaster**

Hinata menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak karena, ada seseorang yang sudah melihat 'privasi' miliknya. Sepulang sekolah nanti, Hinata harus membersihkan otaknya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaannya

Tapi tunggu,

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke disini?

"U-Uchiha- _san_!" Ujar Hinata yang sudah berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ujar Sasuke yang masih saja lanjut berjalan.

"K-Kenapa U-Uchiha- _san_ , ada d-disini?" Ujar Hinata yang menyamakan langkah besar milik Sasuke.

"Apa tidak boleh aku berjalan-jalan di sekolahku sendiri?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"B-Bukan i-itu, m-maksud-"

"Sudahlah minggir sana" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"E-Eh? U-Uchiha- _san_!" Ujar Hinata yang sudah ditinggal jauh oleh Sasuke.

Karena melihat Sasuke yang sudah pergi menjauh, membuat Hinata kembali lagi kekelasnya. Dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak yang suka membolos pada jam terakhir. Maka dari itu, Hinata kembali kekelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke memutar haluannya, dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Selain Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang, ada sepasang mata _hazzel_ yang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang mengikuti gadis berambut indigo yang didepannya. Melihat hal itu, si pemilik sepasang mata _hazzel_ tersebut menyeringai lalu berkata, "Dia akan menjadi milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu" Ujarnya seraya mengibaskan poni merahnya kearah belakang.

Dua orang tertampan di Konoha Gakuen tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang notabene nya seorang gadis culun, dan tidak mudah untuk bersosialisasi.

.

* * *

Disinilah Hinata, dikelasnya yang sudah kosong melompong layaknya kuburan. Seperti yang tadi Hinata rencanakan, hari ini Hinata akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan bersama sekumpulan buku tebal. Mengingat ada sekumpulan buku tebal menunggunya, Hinata lalu tersenyum sumbringah.

Dengan secepat kilat, Hinata pergi menuju tempat yang disukainya berada.

.

* * *

Saat ini perpustakaan sedang sepi. Fuko- _san_ yang biasa menjaga perpustakaan tiba-tiba ingin pulang terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Fuko itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Meskipun tampak dekat, tapi mereka harus menjaga jarak. Karena, Fuko yang tidak mau terlibat dalam hal yang berbau penindasan, dan Hinata yang tidak ingin Fuko ikut-ikutan masuk dalam lingkup dirinya, dan hasilnya mereka dekat tapi berjauhan. Mereka sekelas, tapi mereka selalu berjauhan.

Saat Hinata hendak mengambil buku tebal ensiklopedia, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik pinggulnya.

"E-Eh?!" Pekik Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja didekap dari belakang oleh seseorang. Dan, Hinata-pun dapat merasakan aroma maskulin dari seseorang yang sudah menariknya itu.

"K-Kau.." Geram Hinata, saat tahu siapa yang sudah menariknya.

"Ya?" Ujarnya yang menanamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher milik Hinata.

"A-Akasuna- _san_! L-Lepaskan, nanti ada y-yang l-lihat" Ujar Hinata yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat dari si pemuda Akasuna ini.

"Kau wangi sekali" Ujar Sasori sembari menghirup aroma milik Hinata.

"M-Mau a-apa?" Ujar Hinata ketakutan.

"Bersenang-senang" Ujar Sasori enteng. Apa yang dimaksud bersenang-senang itu?, batin Hinata.

"B-Berhentilah s-seperti ini Akasuna- _san_ " Ujar Hinata yang masih ingin mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat dari Sasori.

"Berhenti? Tidak, sampai aku puas baru akan berhenti" Ujarnya yang sekarang membalikan badannya menjadi menghadap kepadanya.

"I-Ini P-Perpustakaan. J-Jangan macam-macam" Ujar Hinata yang risih karena ditatap oleh Sasori.

"Jadi kalau bukan di Perpustakaan tidak apa-apa, begitu?" Ujarnya yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Takut-takut dirinya terjadi apa-apa, secepat kilat Hinata mendorong dada bidang milik Sasori. Setelah itu Hinata mengambil tas birunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda Akasuna itu sendirian.

"Dasar tidak peka" Ujar Sasori dengan tersenyum ambigu.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah menempatkan nama Sasori di daftar paling atas, yaitu daftar orang yang harus dihindari disekolahnya. Hinata bingung pada pemuda Akasuna itu, saat makan siang dia mengatakan bahwa dia gadis ' **culun** ' tapi pada saat di perpustakaan tadi dia 'hampir' berbuat senonoh padanya. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berkumpul dengan anggota dewan murid. Meskipun dia adalah anak yang suka ditindas, dia mengikuti organisasi Dewan Murid sekolah. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang merasa iba pada gadis indigo ini, termasuk semua anak anggota dewan murid. Semua anak anggota dewan murid merasa kasiha dengan Hinata, karena Hinata yang selalu ditindas.

Seperti salah satu temannya ini,

Namanya adalah Calline Pieterburg.

Dia adalah seorang gadis blasteran Inggris-Jepang. Ayahnya seorang Inggris dan Ibunya orang Jepang. Dia adalah anak yang baik, dan selalu menjadi teman bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka memang jarang bertemu karena, kelas mereka yang jauh, dan Calline yang mengikuti ektrakurikuler karate membuat Hinata dan Calline jarang bertemu.

"Hinata- _san_ , ayo masuk Sarutobi- _sensei_ sudah ada didalam" Ujar gadis manis itu kepada Hinata.

"Aa, iya Calline" Ujar Hinata lalu masuk kedalam ruangan dewan murid tersebut.

.

* * *

"Oke ada beberapa rencana untuk menebangkan penebangan pohon sakura yang ada di sekitar jalan Konoha Gakuen, menuju jalan Taman Kota. Apakah kalian setuju untuk melakukan penebangan pohon sakura ini?" Ujar Hiruzen Sarutobi, sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Instruksi, _sensei_! Kenapa ada yang meminta melakukan penebangan pohon?" Ujar salah satu anak yang dikenal sebagai ; Karu Sinigawa.

"Sinigawa, menurut orang-orang disekitar sini penebangan pohon itu akan dibuat menjadi sebuah ruko. Tapi beberapa penduduk juga tidak suka karena, pohon sakura ini yang begitu indah." Ujar kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak setuju _sensei_!" Ujar Karu.

"Sisanya, setuju atau tidak?" Ujar kepala sekolah.

"Saya setuju apabila penebangan itu dilakukan!" Ujar salah siswi yang sama sekali tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Ujar Calline.

"Saya adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolah disini!" Ujarnya dengan nada yang angkuh dan sombong.

"Maaf nona, tetapi kami hanya akan menampung aspirasi dari siswa dan siswi di Konoha Gakuen saja. Sedangkan anda, umm.. Kumo Gakuen?" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat bernama Tomoya.

"Oke kalau hanya menampung aspirasi di Konoha Gakuen saja! Kalau begitu lihat besok!" Ujarnya lalu pergi dari ruangan dewan murid.

"Sarutobi- _sensei_! Tadi itu, keponakan Tsunade- _sama_?" Ujar Tomoya.

"Ya begitulah. Dia pindahan dari Kumo Gakuen" Ujar Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" _Souka_ " Ujar murid-murid bersamaan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ujar Calline.

"Kita akan menunggu nona yang tadi dulu. Kalau lebih banyak ingin menebang pohon tersebut, maka ditebang" Ujar Tomoya.

"Hinata- _san_ dari tadi kau belum bicara" Ujar Calline yang mengaburkan lamunan Hinata.

"E-Eh, S-Saya l-lebih setuju p-pohonnya t-tidak ditebang" Ujar Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Karena kita ingin menunggu nona itu, bagaimana kalau sekalian saja kita mengadakan _polling_? Ujar Tomoya.

"Mulai besok kita adakan _polling_ untuk penebangan pohon sakura. Ini sangat diluar dugaan, ternyata ada yang ingin pohon sakura tersebut ditebang" Ujar Hiruzen.

"Oke, besok akan diumumkan di _mading_ " Ujar Tomoya selaku ketua dewan murid.

"Baiklah, rapat dibubarkan" Intruksi Hiruzen, yang membuat semua anak di ruangan tersebut berpencar.

.

* * *

" _Ne_ , Hinata- _san_ kau mau kemana dahulu?" Ujar Calline yang sekarang berada berjalan disamping Hinata.

"U-Umm, b-bisa antarkan a-aku ke p-perpustakaan tidak?" Ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ada apa Hinata- _san_ , tumben-tumbenan ingin ditemani?" Ujar Calline.

"A-Aku ingin a-ada kawan d-disana. Aku t-takut s-sendiri" Ujar Hinata.

"Aduh Hinata- _san_. Yasudah deh." Ujar Calline.

.

Hinata dan Calline berada di koridor lantai dua untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Konoha Gakuen cukup sepi saat pulang sekolah. Hanya ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau kerja kelompok bersama, yang membuat keadaan Konoha Gakuen tidak sesunyi kuburan saat bel pulang sekolah. Dan disinilah Hinata dan Calline, di depan pintu masuk menuju perpustakaan. Otak Hinata dipenuhi oleh kejadian-kejadian beberapa jam lalu bersama pemuda Akasuna tersebut. Tapi, dia juga ingin mengerjakan PR yang diberikan dari _sensei-sensei_ nya.

 **CEKLEK**

Hinata dan Calline memasuki ruangan perpustakaan tersebut secara halus dan perlahan. Dan perpustakaan tersebut, kosong dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Berhubung ruangan perpustakaan seperti ruangan kosong, maka Hinata tersenyum lebar dan cepat-cepat pergi ke rak buku yang berisi Ensiklopedia. Tadi Hinata ingin membaca buku tersebut, tapi ada suatu kejadian dimana pereman utamanya Hyuuga dan Akasuna.

Saat ingin mengambil sebuah buku ensiklopedia, tangan Hinata tidak bisa menjangkau apa yang ingin dia raih. Dia berusaha melompat-lompat agar buku itu didapatnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa melompat-lompat karena tubuhnya yang pendek, sedangkan tempat buku itu, berada sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Calline bisa tolong aku?" Ujar Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Calline?" Ujar Hinata sekali lagi.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Calline, kumohon jangan main-main" Ujar Hinata yang sudah ketakutan.

Dan tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Calline" Ujar Hinata lalu menangis.

Ya dia takut sendirian di dalam perpustakaan yang berada di pojok lantai dua. Dia tipe anak yang penakut, apalagi sehabis menonton film horror, pasti dia akan terus kepikiran dan menjadi takut sendirian.

Dia terus saja menangis, hingga ada yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya,

"Dasar cengeng"

Ujar seseorang, yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak milik Hinata.

"Kyaa! Aku anak baik! Aku anak baik! Jangan dekati aku!" Ujar Hinata seraya memukul dada, yang pasti milik pria.

"Hey, lihatlah! Ini aku Hyuuga!" Ujar orang tersebut seraya menahan tangan Hinata agar tidak memukulnya lagi.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan sekejap, iris matanya menangkan siluet pemuda berbadan tinggi dan memiliki rambut yang mencuat kebelakang, dan memiliki mata _onyx_ yang kelam.

"Kau itu parno sekali" Ujar pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama ; Sasuke Uchiha.

"E-Eh? S-Sejak kapan?" Ujar Hinata seraya menatap mata yang hitam sekelam malam. Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis Hyuuga, Sasuke hanya mendecak, dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kamu disini sendirian Hyuuga?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pundak Hinata.

"A-Aku tadi sama Calline, t-tapi-" Ujar Hinata lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, guna menahan tangis, malah terkesan menggoda.

"Tapi kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke yang suaranya kian memberat.

"T-Tapi, d-dia-" Ujar Hinata terpotong kembali, dan dia lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan bibir bawahnya digigit penuh.

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata saat ini adalah menggodanya untuk menjamah tubuhnya. Tapi, menurut Hinata, menggigit bibirnya adalah cara agar air matanya tidak tumpah begitu saja. Sasuke 'pun seorang pria normal, yang apabila ada orang yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cara 'sensasional' seperti itu, akan terangsang dengan sendirinya. Hingga tanpa tende aling, Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata, dan langsung menghapit tubuh Hinata di dinding sebelah rak buku ensiklopedia.

"U-Uchiha- _san_ , a-apa yang a-akan k-kau lakukan" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar, dan tak lupa dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali. Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar habis kesabarannya, dengan sekejap, dia sudah melumat bibir ranum Hinata.

Dan seandainya Sasuke tahu, ini adalah ciuman pertama Hinata! Oh yang benar saja, ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh orang yang tidak Hinata kenal baik. Dia hanya membelalakan matanya saat bibirnya di sapu halus oleh lidah milik Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tengkuk milik Hinata, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Campuran _saliva_ mereka turun bebas di sudut bibir dan berjalan menuju dagu Hinata.

Tangan besar Sasuke yang sebelah kiri, beralih mengelus-elus punggung Hinata yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Tapi, lama kelamaan, tangan besar tersebut masuk kedalam seragam milik Hinata, lalu membuka pengait bra milik Hinata.

"Nghh-!" Lenguh Hinata karena, kehabisan napas. Sekejap, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu diantara mereka terciptalah benang _saliva_ , namun terputus karena jarak yang semakin menjauh.

Hinata mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, karena pasokan yang ada di paru-parunya sudahlah habis.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Hinata bernapas lega, dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke kembali menyamar bibir Hinata yang merah akibat ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan besar milik Sasuke sekarang sudah membuka kancing seragam milik Hinata, dan sekarang sudah benar-benar jelas bra hitam polos milik Hinata. Hinata yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini, dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, dia mendorong dada bidang milik Sasuke. Tapi, kekuatan Sasuke lah yang lebih mendominasi, sehingga dorongan tersebut tidak ada arti apa-apa.

"Ngghh.. Shhh-!" Lenguh Hinata disela-sela ciumannya.

Hinata sekali lagi mendorong Sasuke, tapi hasilnya benar-benar sama seperti tadi. Sehingga, Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke terbuai oleh ciuman Hinata, otomatis Sasuke sudah lengah akibat ciuman Hinata. Mengetahui Sasuke telah lengah, Hinata mendorong Sasuke keras bahkan dia terdorong hingga dua langkah kebelakang.

"A-Apa y-yang k-kamu lakukan U-UChiha- _san_?!" Ujar Hinata yang kembali mengancingkan baju seragamnya yang sempat dibuka oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tahu sudah menggerayangi tubuh Hinata, akibat melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi, kalau Sasuke boleh jujur, ciuman Hinata itu memabukan dan layaknya ada kandungan zat adiktif sehingga, rasanya dia menjadi candu.

"U-Uchiha- _san_! A-Apa s-salahku p-padamu?!" Ujar Hinata lalu mengambil tasnya, lalu berlari. Dan bisa dilihat, saat berlari air mata milik Hinata berjatuhan.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi tidak tinggal diam. Dia pergi mengejar Hinata pergi.

.

* * *

Hinata telah sampai di gerbang sekolah Konoha. Langit benar-benar telah mendung, dan siap menumpahkan setitik air demi membasahi bumi. Hinata juga rasanya ingin menumpahkan air mata nya kembali. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang jalang, yang mau saja di gerayangi oleh orang -yang-belum-dikenal-baik oleh dirinya.

Saat Hinata memulai langkahnya kembali, tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja tertarik kebelakang. Saat Hinata menengok kearah belakang, yang menariknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"M-Mau apa lagi?" Ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran.

"Soal tadi, aku minta maaf" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara dingin, namun ada nada penyesalan disana.

"L-Lepas, Brengsek!" Ujar Hinata lalu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan dari Sasuke.

"Brengsek?! Kau bilang apa tadi?! Brengsek?!" Ujar Sasuke yang mempererat cengkramannya pada lengan Hinata. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyeret Hinata menuju parkiran sekolahnya.

"L-Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Ujar Hinata yang memberontak saat diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Diam jalang!" Ujar si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Hinata yang merasa di panggil dengan panggilan itu berhenti memberontak. Apa betul, dia ini memang jalang? Pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut berputar-putar di otak jenius milik Hinata.

Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Hinata, namun saat disuruh masuk, Hinata diam tidak bergeming, malah menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Saat melihat tatapan kosong milik Hinata, hatinya seperti di iris sebuah pisau tajam, tak kasat mata. Namun, setelah itu, dia tidak menggubrisnya kembali.

"Masuk!" Ujar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terbangun kembali, dan bodohnya, dia malah mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

.

* * *

Saat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke _mansion_ megahnya, dia hanya diam saja. Mungkin orang-orang yang diajak Sasuke untuk ke _mansion_ nya pasti akan mau, tetapi gadis Hyuuga ini malah memakai tatapan kosong, dan tak ada tatapan berbinar-binar disana. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menaiki tangganya, dan sudah berada di depan kamar dengan pintu yang terbuat kayu jati yang diukir dengan ukiran sulit yang bercat warna hitam. Sasuke membuka knop pintu tersbut, maka terbukalah pintu tersebut.

Kamar tersebut, mencirikan bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamar milik seorang pria. Poster band-band _rock_ seperti Avenged Seven Fold, ada di sana. Tapi, Hinata masih menggunakan tatapan kosongnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata, dan Hinata terjatuh di atas kasur bersprei biru tua tersebut.

"Mari kita selesaikan malam ini, Hyuuga" Ujarnya dengan seringaian yang bertengger apik di wajahnya.

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oke guys, author ganti rate nih, jadi rate M! Ehem.. Sebenarnya aku ingin ngilangin unsur (ehem) lemon (ehem) tapi, ini rancangan sebuah SKENARIO yang sudah author pikirkan sampai otak author lumutan *busett -_-. Oke, mungkin saingan Hinata bukan Sakura tapi aku ganti jadi OC. Aku gak mau dibilang tukang bashng character lain. So, aku buat tuh OC. Nanti, karakter itu bakalan muncul perdana *hanzeerr di salah satu chap. Buat yang review, thanks banget yaa, aduh terhura *terharu terharu -_- author. Semoga kalian stay tune di Amor ya!**

 **See You!**

* * *

 _The Next Chapter :  
_

 _Chapter 4 : New Morning_

 _"Aku dimana?"_

 _"A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku?!"_

 _"Diamlah!"_

 _"Kau juga menikmatinya kan?"_


	4. New Morning

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Previous Chapter** **:**

 _Kamar tersebut, mencirikan bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamar milik seorang pria. Poster band-band rock seperti Avenged Seven Fold, ada di sana. Tapi, Hinata masih menggunakan tatapan kosongnya._

 _Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata, dan Hinata terjatuh di atas kasur bersprei biru tua tersebut._

 _"Mari kita selesaikan malam ini, Hyuuga" Ujarnya dengan seringaian yang bertengger apik di wajahnya._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : New Morning**

Hinata terbangun bukan di dalam kamarnya. Setahu Hinata, kamarnya itu memiliki langit-langit berwarna putih, bukan-biru muda. Dan temboknya pun berwarna ungu muda, bukan-biru tua.

"Aku dimana?" Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Lalu kenapa dia telanjang bulat dan hanya di balut oleh selimut tebal berwarna biru laut, dengan aroma maskulin milik pria?

Seingatnya,

Pada saat itu, dia bertemu dengan Sasori di perpustakaan dan membuatnya trauma dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut,

Lalu setelah pertemuan dengan Sasori, dia mengadakan rapat dengan organisasi dewan sekolah-nya,

Setelah itu, dia mengajak Calline untuk pergi ke perpustakaan,

Dia ditinggal di perpustakaan,

Dia menangis,

Dia bertemu dengan Sasuke,

Dia sempat digerayangi,

Lalu dia kabur demi menghindari dari pemuda tersebut,

Namun dia tertangkap, dan dia di bawa ke _mansion_ yang jelas bukan _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Seketika dia mengingat semuanya. Ya dia mengingatnya, kenapa dia bisa telanjang bulat di tempat ini, yang jelas tempat milik Sasuke, dengan tubuh polos dan hanya dibalut oleh selimut tebal milik pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaa-!" Teriak Hinata ketika sadar dengan dunia nyatanya.

Seketika Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut, lalu pergi menghampiri Hinata dengan dibalutkan oleh handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Setelah melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke lalu berkata "Ada apa, kenapa kau berteriak?" Ujar nya.

Hinata melihat dada Sasuke yang atletis itu menenggak ludahnya sendiri dengan paksa. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menenggak ludah miliknya sendiri. Hingga dia berteriak lagi, "KYAAA-!" Teriaknya.

Sekejap, Sasuke berjalan cepat kearah Hinata, lalu membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangan besar milik Sasuke, lalu berkata "Diamlah, atau aku akan menggerayangimu lagi" Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan, dan tak lupa juga seringaian iblis terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Hinata yang awalnya grasak-grusuk tidak enak, mendadak menjadi diam, karena ancaman mengerikan dari Sasuke. Setelah memberikan ancaman tersebut, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata.

"A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan padaku?!" Ujar Hinata yang menutup tubuh polosnya. Lalu di jawab oleh Sasuke, "Apakah kau lupa, atau kau ingin kita mengulanginya lagi?" Ujar Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"T-Tidak, a-aku t-tidak m-mau" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar ; dia takut. Melihat Hinata yang bergetar seperti itu, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hm? Tidak mau? Benarkah? Bahkan kemarin kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian yang melebar.

"A-Aku t-tidak menikmatinya!" Ujar Hinata membantah, yang sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur; dia memang sedikit menyukainya, hanya sedikit!

"Hm? Benarkah?" Ujar Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa k-kau melakukan i-ini padaku?" Ujar Hinata.

"Maksudmu apa?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-Atas d-dasar a-apa kau t-tiba-tiba melakukan 'i-i-itu' p-padaku?" Ujar Hinata dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu alasan tersebut, hah?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"I-Iya. E-Eh.. M-Maksudku t-tidak.. E-Eh.. I-Iya j-juga.. A-Ah aku b-bi-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Sudahlah! Omonganmu itu bertele-tele, cepat mandi, lalu turun kebawah!" Ujar Sasuke dengan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"A-Aku serasa seperti wanita jalang" Ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum miris, lalu dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

.

* * *

Kembali lagi pada hari dimana Sasuke menyeret Hinata ke _mansion_ megahnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lapar, dan siap menerkam. Hinata mendadak membelalakan matanya, seakan baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Baiklah kita selesaikan dengan cepat" Ujar Sasuke lalu melepaskan seragam sekolahnya, dan dia sekarang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

"T-Tidak! A-Apa yang a-akan kamu lakukan?!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, bersenang-senang. Aku jamin, kau akan menyukainya" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada berat seraya menumpukan sikutnya untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Kau akan menyukai ini, sayang" Ujar Sasuke lalu meniup cuping telinga milik Hinata, yang membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

Setelah meniup cuping telinga Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Hinata yang kenyal, sehingga kedua bibir tersebut menyatu dan saling memugut, walaupun dominan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengulum bibir ranum milik Hinata, hingga Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, sehingga mulut Hinata terbuka, dan Sasuke dapat memasukan lidahnya yang tak bertulang kedalam mulut Hinata. Akibat decakan-decakan lidah yang bergumul itu, sehingga campuran _saliva_ mereka berdua melumer.

"Hah... Hah..." Sasuke melepaskan pautan mulut mereka yang benar-benar panas.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya bertahan lama, dengan kecepatan yang dia punya, dia kembali memagut bibir Hinata. Tidak hanya itu, dia membuka seragam Hinata hingga menampilkan bra hitam polos yang dipakai Hinata. Sasuke terus saja memugut mulut Hinata, hingga dia membuka bra hitam polos tersebut, sehingga Hinata bertelanjang dada sekarang.

Melihat sebuah pahatan sempurna yang sudah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya, dia menyeringai sempurna. Dada yang besar dan terlihat berisi, membuat gairah Sasuke semakin memuncak, dan siap melakukan hal yang lebih selain hanya memandang.

Dengan sekejap, Sasuke langsung mencubui dada sebelah kanan Hinata, lalu meremasnya yang sebelah kiri. Sasuke boleh jujur, bahwa dada milik Hinata-lah yang paling besar. Selama dia melakukan hubungan badan dengan para jalang diluar sana, dia belum pernah melihat bahkan menyentuhnya yang sebesar ini.

"Nghh, Shhhh...Ahh" Lenguh Hinata karena, sentuhan yang dapat dikatakan lembut dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau menikmatinya!" Ujar Sasuke yang senantiasa meremas-remas dada milik Hinata yang gempal dan berisi.

"Ahhh.. L-Lep-paahh.. Lepas!" Ujar Hinata yang menggeliat karena nikmat sekaligus menolak, dia tidak mau sampai sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Diamlah!" Ujar Sasuke yang semakin keras meremas dada Hinata.

"Ahkk.. Nghh.. Ahhkk" Pekik Hinata karena, remasan dada nya yang kian mengeras.

"Aku tau kau suka 'kan, Hyuuga Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara berat dan terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Ahkkk.. H-Henti-kaahnn" Ujar Hinata di sela-sela desahannya.

"Jangan munafik Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke yang tangannya sudah menyingkap rok Hinata, sehingga menampilkan dalaman Hinata yang berwarna _pink_.

"K-Kumohon, jangan!" Ujar Hinata yang mengetahui roknya tersingkap.

"Diam!" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah membuka rok Hinata, dan dalamannya juga. Sehingga, Hinata sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha menutup tubuhnya yang sudah terekspos seperti itu, dengan tangan kiri dan kananya. Tapi, kedua tangan Hinata tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan kanan milik Sasuke dan ditahan di atas kepala Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hinata yang meraung-raung, ingin dilepaskan.

Sasuke sekarang merasa celananya sudah menyempit. Mengetahui sang 'adik' sudah menegang, Sasuke melepaskan celananya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke membuka celananya hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Oh, aku tahu tubuhmu ini, butuh sekali 'adik' ku ini" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan 'adik' nya itu didepan vagina milik Hinata.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya kedepan, sehingga 'adik' nya itu tertanam seperempat di vagina Hinata. Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata saat ini, yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan desahannya.

"Keluarkan saja Hinata. Aku tau kau menikmatinya" Ujar Sasuke yang menghentakkan pinggangnya, demi memperdalam 'adik' nya kedalam vagina milik Hinata, yang ternyata merobek selaput dara milik Hinata, hingga sang pemiliknya menggerang kesakitan "ARGHH-!" Pekik Hinata saat Sasuke sudah merobek selaput dara nya.

"Kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Ujar Sasuke di tengah hentakannya di atas pinggul Hinata.

"Ahh.. Shh.. Ahk!" Lenguh Hinata di tengah hentakannya yang diberi Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja menghentak-hentakkan pinggul Hinata, hingga dia hampir mengeluarkan benihnya, yang untungnya dikeluarkan saat 'adik' Sasuke keluar dari vagina milik Hinata. Jadi, benih Sasuke dikeluarkannya, diluar vagina milik Hinata.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, karena tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam" Ujar Sasuke yang meniduri tubuhnya di sebelah Hinata. Setelah meniduri badannya di sebelah Hinata, Sasuke berbalik menghadap kearah Hinata, dan memperhatikan wajah kemayu Hinata dari samping.

"Maafkan aku Hyuuga" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

* * *

"Uchiha- _san_ , ini terlalu cepat" Ujar Hinata yang sudah meremas rok sekolahnya.

"Apa kamu memanggil semua orang seperti itu?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobil _sport_ putihnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Hinata bingung, namun dia sedikit lega karena mobilnya perlahan-lahan memelan.

"Kau memanggil semua orang dengan nama keluarganya. Kau itu kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke seraya melirikke arah Hinata.

"E-Eh? Hanya s-sebatas f-formalitas saja" Ujar Hinata seraya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Pantas saja semua orang memanggilmu udik" Ujar Sasuke seraya dengan nada datar.

"A-Aku tau, a-aku memang udik, cupu dan sebagainya. T-Tapi, l-lebih memalukan l-lagi, m-meniduri o-orang udik, y-yang jelas si'udik' i-itu tidak tahu a-apa-apa, k-kenapa d-dia tiba-tiba d-di tiduri" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum miris.

"Kau menyindirku eh?" Ujar Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata

"Kau merasa, Tuan Uchiha?" Ujar Hinata yang tanpa terbata-bata sedikit pun.

"Aku turun, aku tau kau malu satu mobil denganku" Ujar Hinata yang sudah membuka _safety belt_ -nya. Dan yang entah Tuhan sedang berpihak pada Hinata, tiba-tiba saja didepan ada _traffic light_ dan menunjukan warna merah, sehingga mobil _sport_ itu berhenti.

"Aku permisi" Ujar Hinata lalu keluar dari mobil _sport_ tersebut, lalu berjalan kearah kanan dari _traffic light_ tersebut, lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Hinata semakin menjauh, hanya bisa memukul stir mobilnya saja.

"Ingat Sasuke, kau hanya menjalankan tantangan saja" Ujar Sasuke untuk tetap tidak peduli. Namun apadaya, dia memperhatikan dimana Hinata menghilang.

Tantangan apa yang dimaksud pemuda tersebut?

.

* * *

Hinata sudah berada di dalam supermarket. Dia ingin membeli minuman isotonik atau apapun, yang penting dia bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Akhirnya, Hinata mengambil minuman isotonik dari dalam lemari pendingin, lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerobot dari belakang. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya yan menghalangi jalannya?! Padahal 'kan dia lebih dulu untuk membayar.

"M-Maaf Tuan, t-tapi sa-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat melihat siapa yang mendahului dirinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Ujar pemuda itu.

"A-Akasuna- _san_!" Pekik Hinata.

"Maaf Nona, anda membuat antriannya semakin panjang" Ujar penjaga kasir. Mendengar penuturan dari sang penjaga kasir, Hinata kembali menoleh kearah penjaga kasir.

"Maaf Nyonya." Ujar Hinata yang memberikan botol minum tersebut untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran.

"Jadi berapa?" Ujar Hinata yang sudah merogoh saku di rok nya.

"lima puluh yen" Ujar si penjaga kasir.

"Baiklah" Ujar Hinata seraya memberikan uangnya kepada si penjaga kasir tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena, si pemuda Akasuna itu memberi seratus yen kepada penjaga kasir.

"Saya juga membeli minuman isotonik saja, jadi semuanya seratus yen" Ujar Sasori seraya memberi uang seratus yen tersebut.

"Huh?" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Terimakasih. Silakan datang kembali" Ujar Penjaga tersebut seraya melakukan _ojigi_.

"Ayo" Ujar Sasori lalu menarik tangan Hinata, tak lupa juga di tangan kiri Hinata sudah tergenggam minuman isotonik.

.

* * *

"Hey, lepaskan aku" Ujar Hinata ketika sudah berada diluar super market. Dan tangannya masih senantiasa di tarik oleh Sasori.

"Kau mau kesekolah 'kan? Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama" Ujar Sasori yang belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

"M-Maaf, t-tapi a-aku mau a-ambil buku u-untuk p-pelajaran h-hari ini" Ujar Hinata yang sedikit-sedikit memberontak.

"Hee? Kenapa kamu sudah pakai seragam?" Ujar Sasori yang berhenti, lalu menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-Aku.. Um.. M-Menginap d-di r-rumah t-temanku" Ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar karena, berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Sasori yang kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"B-Benar!" Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mata itu menunjukan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oh ya, Hyuuga Hinata si gadis ' **culun** ', memiliki teman. Oh keajaiban dunia!" Ujar Sasori dengan nada mengejek dan menekankan kata 'culun' untuk Hinata.

"K-Kalau k-kau hanya ingin menghinaku, s-sebaiknya l-lepaskan tanganmu i-ini" Ujar Hinata yang sedikit memberontak demi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata.

"Oh kau sudah berani ya?" Ujar Sasori yang mempererat cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata. Dan, Oh lihatlah! Semua orang sudah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ' _mereka sepasang kekasih_ _?_ '

Hinata yang terus di genggam tangannya mencari cara agar tangannya dilepaskan oleh si pemuda Akasuna. 'Ayolah, kau disebut gadis tercerdas di Konoha Gakuen. Ayolah, hanya memikirkan cara agar melepaskan tangannya saja, masa tidak mampu!' Batin Hinata.

Hingga, Hinata menginjak sepatu milik Sasori, hingga sang pemilik sepatu tersebut meraung kesakitan. "Arghh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!.. Hey tunggu!" Ujar Sasori saat melihat Hinata yang sudah menjauh dan menghilang dipertigaan.

Sasori yang tidak tinggal diam segera mengambil motor ninja berwarna hitamnya, entah pergi kemana. Sedangkan para manusia yang sedang menikmati tontonan tiba-tiba saja bubar, karena pertunjukan yang bisa dibilang, sebuah kesalahan teksnis telah usai.

.

* * *

"Hah...Hah... T-Tinggal d-dua blok l-lagi" Ujar Hinata yang sedang menunduk dan memegang lututnya, menandakan dia lelah.

Dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari beton, lalu duduk disana, dan menikmati minuman isotonik yang sudah setengah botol. Hinata menenggak minuman itu dengan rakus, dan langsung habis dengan cepat.

Sesudah menghabiskan minman isotonik tersebut, Hinata membuangnya ketempat sampah, lalu berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya yang tinggal dua blok lagi. Oh seandainya dia ingat, kalau rumah Sakura itu adalah satu blok sebelumnya, dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan berjumpa. Namun, paling aneh lagi, saat dia menghindari si pemuda Akasuna, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu masuk ke _mansion_ Haruno.

Hinata yang melihat kenapa si pemuda Akasuna itu masuk ke _mansion_ Haruno, menatapnya dengan bingung. Apa hubungan Akasuna dan Haruno? Itulah pertama kali yang ada di benak Hinata.

.

* * *

" _Ittekimasu_ " Ujar Hinata yang sudah menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamarya berada.

" _Okaeri, Nee-chan_ " Ujar Hanabi dengan nada dingin.

" _Gomenne_ Hanabi- _chan_ , _Onee-chan_ tidak bilang pada Hanabi, kalau _Onee-chan_ menginap di rumah teman _Onee-chan_ " Ujar Hinata dengan tidak tergagap. Itu bukan kebohongan, memang betul 'kan dia menginap di rumah temannya. Walaupun, dia yakin Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman, melainkan pelampiasan napsu semata.

"Hn. Mau ikut naik mobil _Onee-chan_?" Ujar Hanabi yang masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, _Onee-chan_ sedikit lelah" lelah fisik, batin, dan pikiran Hanabi. Lanjutnya yang tentu di dalam hati.

"Hanabi tunggu di mobil" Ujar Hanabi yang sudah keluar dari _mansion_ megah milik Hyuuga.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah berada di dalam mobil keluarga Hyuuga. Dia duduk di belakang, bersama Hanabi. Namun, sepertinya Hanabi sedang marah, sehingga dia tidak berceloteh seperti biasa.

Dan yah, setiap berjalan menuju Tokyo Junior High School ; sekolah Hanabi, tentu saja dia akan melewati rumah milik keluarga Haruno. Hinata ingin sekali bersahabat dengan Sakura. Berhubung, dulu waktu Sekolah Dasar mereka sempat cukup dekat, bahkan bisa di katakan teman. Dan saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Hinata dipindahkan ke Amerika karena, Ibunya harus menjalani pengobatan. Setelah Sekolah Menengah Atas, dia bertemu dengan Sakura, dan dia melihat Sakura seperti kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Namun, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi berubah, dan seakan ingin membenci Hinata, tanpa alasan. Itulah yang masih dipikirkan Hinata sampai detik ini.

Dan ditambah lagi, kenapa pemuda Akasuna itu masuk di kediaman Haruno? Bukannya mau ikut campur, apa hubungan Akasuna dengan Haruno, sehingga si Akasuna itu keluar masuk seenak jidatnya di kediaman Haruno, yang bisa dikatakan seketat penjagaan kediaman Hyuuga.

Mungkin Haruno akan menjadi besan keluarga Akasuna, mungkin.

"Nee, Hinata- _Nee_ , Kenapa menginap di rumah teman tidak bilang padaku?" Ujar Hanabi yang memecahkan lamunan Hinata.

"E-Eh? _G-Gomenne_ , _Nee-chan_ mengantuk, sehingga tidak sempat SMS atau Telepon" Ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Hinata- _Nee_ menginap dimana?" Ujar Hanabi.

"A-Ah.. D-Di.. D-Di r-rumah.." Ujar Hinata tergagap dan bingung ingin menyebut nama siapa.

"Dima-" Ucapan Hanabi terpotong karena, "Nona Hanabi, sudah sampai, nanti terlambat lho" Ujar Togou ; sang sopir.

"Baiklah, sudah nanti kita bicarakan" Ujar Hanabi lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Hah~ _Arigatou_ Togou- _san_ " Ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa berterimakasih, Nona Hinata?" Ujar Togou yang langsung membalik, dan menatap majikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Baiklah" Ujar Togou lalu pergi menuju Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Togou, Hinata memasuki sekolahnya. Dia belum mendapati tanda-tanda Sakura atau kroni-kroninya. Saat melewati kediaman Haruno, disana tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura, yang bisa ada dua pilihan yaitu, Sakura ada di dalam rumah, atau Sakura ada di sekolahnya.

Hinata ingin bertekad, bahwa mulai hari ini, pagi ini, dia ingin pagi ini menjadi awalan pagi baru bagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Ya, baru.

Karena baru itulah, Sasuke Uchiha itu mendadak datang, dan kehidupan Hinata terasa menjadi baru.

Hinata masih memikirkan kenapa, Sasuke mau menidurinya? Hinata syok? Tentu saja! Mana ada seorang gadis diambil keperawanannya tanpa alasan jelas. Hinata sakit hati? Tentu! Oh Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya.

Dan ya terjadi lagi, saat dia melihat ada Sasuke sedang mengganti sepatu jalannya menjadi _uwabaki_ nya.

Dan, lihatlah dia menatap Hinata sekarang!

" _O-O-Oha-you, U-U-Uchiha-san_ " Ujar Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Hn" Hanya itu saja yang di jawab oleh Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendapat balasan dari Sasuke, dengan terburu-buru pergi menuju loker sepatunya, dan menukan sepatu jalannya menjadi _uwabaki_. Saat Hinata mau berjalan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha- _san_?" Pekik Hinata, lebih cocok lagi adalah cicitan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ujar Sasuke lalu melepaskan tangannya pada Hinata.

"B-Baiklah, k-kalau begitu s-saya m-mau ke k-kelas" Ujar Hinata lalu ber _ojigi_ singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung kecil Hinata.

"Hyuuga, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ujar Sasuke lalu menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah duduk dibangkunya yang berada di paling pojok. Ya disekolah ini, tempat duduknya boleh pindah-pindah. Namun, paling naas lagi, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Lagi.

Sesaat bel masuk kelas berbunyi, lalu guru mereka hari ini ; Kakashi Hatake lebih cepat datangnya dari biasanya. Namun, dia membawa seseorang yang sangat asing.

Wanita itu memakai seragam konoha Gakuen, dengan sangat minim, dan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, sehingga dapat menampilkan belahan dadanya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar.

"Nah perkenalkan namamu, Rabelarotcha"

Dia adalah..

"Dia itu 'kan, yang ada di ruangan dewan murid waktu itu?!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Benar ini adalah, pagi yang baru bagi Hinata Hyuuga.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Hai!~ Yuri balik nih.. Aduh maaf banget nih update telat. Sebenarnya ini udah jadi laaaaaaaama banget, tapi karena ceritanya sedikit berantakan, jadi kuubah lagi wkwkwkwk.**

 **Oh ya, thanks banget buat udah nge-review sama nge fav!**

 **Gak nyangka bakalan banyak kayak gitu, (buat aku itu banyak, maklum newbie alay ), terus thanks banget duat review yang masih bilang alurnya sedikit pusing soalnya kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba musuhin si Hinata sayang.**

 **Nanti satu chapter bakalan aku ceritain, tapi bukan chapter depan..**

 **Oh ya ini mungkin sedikit perpindahan latar, dari mansion Uchiha, ke super market terus de el el. Ah pusing deh.. Tapi, makasih banget yang udah mau baca sampai disini.**

 **Daaan.. yang lemon itu, gak usah di baca gak akan kenapa-napa, tapi kalo maksai baca, maaf aja kurang kecut soalnya aku belum ngalamin, dan itu hanya sebatas fantasi liar author aja.**

 **Udah deh cuap-cuap dari Author..**

 **Thanks.**

 **Yurivisan**


	5. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Previous Chapter** **:**

 _Wanita itu memakai seragam konoha Gakuen, dengan sangat minim, dan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, sehingga dapat menampilkan belahan dadanya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar._

 _"Nah perkenalkan namamu, Rabelarotcha"_

 _Dia adalah.._

 _"Dia itu 'kan, yang ada di ruangan dewan murid waktu itu?!" Ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan._

 _Benar ini adalah, pagi yang baru bagi Hinata Hyuuga._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Who Are You?**

" _Watashi wa no namae_ Rabelarotcha Sherry, _Yoroshiku Onegashimasu_ " Ujar Sherry seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" Ujar Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" Ujar seorang pemuda bernama Yuuzuru.

"Belum" Ujar Sherry seraya tersenyum menggoda kearah Yuuzuru.

"Ada teman tidur?" Ujar Key.

"Sayangnya, belum" Ujar Sherry seraya tersenyum menggoda ke arah Key.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Pertanyaan kalian sangat tidak baik. Nah, Rabelarotcha- _san_ , kamu duduk di sebelah kanan Uchiha _._ Uchiha, tolong angkat tanganmu" Ujar Kakashi- _sensei_ , yang setelah itu Sasuke 'pun mengacungkan tangannya.

Melihat Sasuke yang mengacungkan tangannya, Nona Rabelarotcha ini tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke, yang jelas si Tuan Uchiha ini tidak tertarik sedikit pun. Tapi, yang paling dibingungkan adalah, Sasuke selalu mencuri pandang ke sebelah kirinya, yaitu Hinata.

Oh entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak melirik sedikit 'pun ke arah Sherry yang jelas ada disebelah kananya, yang bisa dikatakan 'lebih' menarik, dari Hinata.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang buka bukunya pada halaman sembilan puluh" Ujar Kakashi- _sensei_ , lalu pelajaran berlangsung.

Pertama kali yang dipikirkan Hinata tentang Sherry adalah, wanita itu seperti pengobral cinta, dan rela tubuhnya di 'perbuat' macam-macam. Satu kesimpulan yang tepat adalah, Sherry 'mungkin' pelacur yang menjabat sebagai siswi manis dan cantik.

.

.

* * *

Bagi siswa normal, jam pelajaran mereka dihabiskan dengan bercerita dengan teman atau sahabat mereka. Tapi ini tidak terjadi oleh Hinata. Meskipun dia punya teman, si Calline itu, tapi Calline suka bersama teman sekelasnya, jadi Hinata selalu berakhir sendirian di bawah pohon ek atau pohon sakura, yang ada di sekolah tersebut.

Dan lagi, beban yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanggung.

"Heh, Hyuuga!" Ujar Sakura yang sudah datang dengan kroni-kroninya, di tambah lagi Sasori. Hinata yang dipanggil, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap _emerald_ jernih milik Sakura.

"Mana temanmu hah?!" Ujar Sasori yang langsung menyentuh dagu runcing Hinata, lalu membawanya ke atas demi menatap mata _hazzel_ milik Sasori.

"U-Uh.." Hanya itu saja yang bisa Hinata gumamkan.

"Bisa bicara tidak?! Apa kamu itu bisu hah?!" Ujar Sakura. Hinata menatap mata Sakura dalam dan lamat-lamat, dia bisa melihat 'sekilas' kilat mata prihatin padanya. Untuk apa?

"Apa yang kau tatap itu hah?!" Ujar Shion yang sudah menarik kasar rambut indigo Hinata.

"Kalau diperhatikan, kalian berdua mirip ya" Ujar Sakura yang memperhatikan Shion dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Aku? Mirip si **udik** ini? Oh Tuhan! _What happen with your eyes,_ Sakura?" Ujar Shion yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jijik.

"Rambutmu ini jelek kalau dipotong, sepertinya bagus" Ujar Shion yang menjambak rambut Hinata lebih keras.

"Ahk-! S-Sakit, S-Shion- _san_ " Pekik Hinata karena tarikan rambut yang menyebabkan sedikit perih pada kulit kepalanya.

Hinata benar-benar bisa melihat bagaimana, Sakura yang berulang kali ingin membantu Hinata, tapi dia selalu mengurungkannya, entah demi apa.

"Shion! Di kelas aku punya foto-foto gaun yang baru didapatkan oleh bibiku yang ada Australia" Ujar Sakura.

Tumben sekali..

"Hee? Kau kenapa?" Ujar Shion yang sudah melepaskan tarikan rambutnya dari Shion.

"Aku ingin... kau melihat gaun-gaunku" Ujar Sakura lalu menarik tangan Shion, agar menjauh dari Hinata.

Sekilas, Hinata dapat melihat, bahwa Sasori mendelik ke arah Sakura, lalu setelah mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, setelah itu Sasori mengangguk dengan wajah datar, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Sakura tapi sembari menunduk.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia seperti orang idiot, karena tidak tahu desas desus yang terjadi di Konoha Gakuen ini.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sedang berada di toilet yang ada di lantai dua dekat perpustakaan. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di wastafel di toilet tersebut. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata bulannya, dan pipi gembil dan selalu dihiasi dengan warna merah samar-samar, yang jelas bukan hasil _blush on_.

Dia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Seperti itu terus, yang dia dapat. Seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo dan mata bulan, selalu saja muncul di cermin itu.

"Kau siapa?

Ujarnya bermonolog

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata"

Dia menutup matanya

"Kau gadis manis, Hinata"

Dia membuka matanya

"Kau pintar, dan baik hati"

Dia tersenyum ke arah cermin tersebut.

"Tapi, Kau udik Hinata"

Hinata menutup matanya kembali, lalu air mata turun begitu saja melewati pipi gembilnya.

"Kau suka ditindas"

Dia membuka matanya kembali

"Dan, kau kotor"

Dia menangis lagi, bahkan isakan ikut andil dalam tangisan miliknya.

"Kau sudah di nodai oleh orang itu, tanpa alasan jelas"

Dia menangis, dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau brengsek, Uchiha!"

Pekik Hinata, yang setahu Hinata tidak ada orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sepertinya dia salah, karena Sakura Haruno jelas mendengar semua curhatan milik Hinata. Sakura juga menangis namun, dengan keadaan diam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura? Ini patut dipertanyakan.

"Hinata, maafkan aku"

Kenapa banyak sekali yang meminta maaf pada Hinata?

.

.

* * *

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan pandangan kosong, dan pipi yang terlihat sembab. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Iruka- _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar geografi di depan kelas.

Dia hanya ingin tubuhnya seperti sedia kala.

Dia ingin kembali menjadi seorang gadis, dan dia akan menjaga kehormatan dirinya itu sebaik mungkin.

Tapi dia terlambat.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ikut perihatin. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang ikut perihatin, tapi Sakura dan Iruka- _sensei_ juga menatap Hinata perihatin.

Iruka- _sensei_ juga menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bingung. Kenapa dengan murid-murid di Konoha Gakuen?

Setaunya, Sakura adalah orang yang suka menindas Hinata.

Dan Sasuke, dia selalu mengacuhkan semua orang termasuk Hinata.

Tapi, mendadak mereka berdua ikut perihatin dengan keadaan Hinata.

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

Sesaat, Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong dan dia bergantian menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya perihatin. Mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba di tatap oleh Hinata, tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku sendiri.

" _Sensei_ , saya izin ke kamar mandi" Ujar Hinata dengan suara dingin, dan cukup berat. Seperti orang menahan gejolak amarah dan dendam.

Iruka- _sensei_ yang tau tiba-tiba aura Hinata menjadi gelap, dia malah menjadi kelabakan, dan sifat gagap dari Hinata sepertinya tertular padanya.

"S-Silahkan, H-Hyuuga" Ujar Iruka- _sensei_ dengan sedikit bergetar.

Lalu derit kursi berbunyi, dan Hinata keluar dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas, dan membukanya, lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar, sehingga bunyi 'BLAM!' yang sangat keras-lah yang saat ini mendominasi.

Semua anak di kelas XII-A sibuk membicarakan Hinata, kenapa Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata pergi ke toilet. Dia ketoilet hanya ingin bermonolog, dan seperti itu terus menerus hingga..

"Hyuuga" Ujar seseorang dari luar, dengan suara berat, yang sepertinya seorang laki-laki.

"Kau kenapa di toilet perempuan?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang dingin.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Ujar pemuda itu. Lalu pintu toilet terbuka, dan Hinata 'pun keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Hinata hanya menatap kosong mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, sedangkan pelajaran terakhir belum berakhir. Sebaiknya kita kekelas Uchiha- _san_ " Ujar Hinata lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Sasuke yang masih diam termangu dengan ucapan Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam dan otak nya masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dia hanya diam, mencerna perkataan Hinata, di depan toilet wanita.

.

.

* * *

"Maafkan saya _sensei_ karena saya terlalu lama" Ujar Hinata menatap kosong Iruka- _sensei_ dan tak lupa nada dinginnya itu.

"A-Ah, k-kembali ke t-tempat dudukmu" Ujar Iruka- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba gagap lagi.

Semua memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar. Ada apa dengan dia? Itulah pertama kali yang berada di benak semua ana XII-A. Sakura terus menatap Hinata dengan pandangan perihatin.

"Apa yang kalian lihat dari orang culun seperti 'ku?" Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang tersentak.

"Hyuuga" lirih Iruka- _sensei_.

Semua anak di kelas tersebut kembali menatap kedepan, dan rasa-rasanya mereka akan diterkam oleh Hinata saat itu juga.

"B-Baiklah, k-kita l-lanjutkan.. E-Eh, Uchiha!" Ujar Iruka- _sensei_ yang kaget, tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kelasnya, lalu duduk disebelah Hinata. Dan ya, Sasuke menatap pengajarnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"B-Baiklah kita lanjutkan" Ujar Iruka- _sensei_ lalu melanjutkan belajar mengajarnya.

Sherry yang melihat semua sedikit menyeringai, lalu dia bergumam "Ternyata sudah dimulai" Ujarnya.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sekarang sudah berada di ruang dewan murid. Mereka sedang membuat pengumuman untuk penebangan pohon sakura dari Konoha Gakuen menuju Taman Kota.

Hinata sendiri hanya menulis huruf-huruf kanji tersebut dengan pandangan kosong, dan hanya garis datar saja-lah yang ada dibibir _peach_ milik Hinata. Hingga, Calline menegur Hinata, "Kau kenapa Hinata- _san_?" Ujar Calline seraya memegang pundak Hinata.

" _Daijobu, Daijobu_ " Ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin dan tatapan kosong.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Calline yang sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban milik Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis blasteran ini.

"Hah~ Baiklah" Ujar Calline yang setelahnya, menghias pengumuman tersebut.

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah sudah dipasang" Ujar Ketua Dewan Murid yaitu Tomoya.

"Oke, besok kita lakukan _polling-_ nya!" Ujar seorang pemuda bernama Karu.

"Ne, Hinata- _san_ , kau sedang ada masalah?" Ujar Tomoya, dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Hinata dan hanya menatap kosong ke mading.

"Kau sepertinya ada masalah" Ujar Isla.

"Aku tidak ada masalah kok" Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman terpaksannya, tapi dia tetap memandang Isla dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mau ku antarkan pulang Hinata- _san_?" Ujar Calline.

"Boleh" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum, namun terpaksa.

.

.

* * *

Hinata sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan Calline datang. Dia senang memiliki orang terdekat yang mau membantunya saat kesusahan. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, yang penting dia punya satu atau dua orang yang mau membantunya saat kesusahan.

"Ha, itu sudah datang" Ujar Calline dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah iya" Ujar Hinata. Lalu seketika mobil milik keluarga Pieterburg.

"Ayo Hinata- _san_ " Ujar Calline lalu menarik lembut tangan Hinata yang seputih susu itu. Tapi, seketika terhenti karena tangan kanan Hinata tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya. Dan yang menariknya itu adalah, Akasuna Sasori.

"Ya, ada apa Akasuna- _san_?" Ujar Calline dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

"Oh, aku ingin mengantar Nona Hyuuga ini pulang. Apa ada masalah?" Ujar Sasori dengan melirik Calline tidak suka.

"Tapi, Hinata sudah lebih dulu ingin pulang denganku. Benar 'kan, Hinata?" Ujar Calline mendelik ke arah Hinata, dan dijawab oleh anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Akasuna" Ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin dan tatapan kosong yang menatap mata _hazzel_ milik Sasori.

"Hinata- _san_ "

"Hyuuga"

Ujar mereka bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang bersama Nona Pieterburg, dan kau kembalilah ke tempatmu Tuan Akasuna" Ujar Hinata dengan bahasa formal

"H-Hinata- _san_ " Ujar Calline yang tidak menyangka, bahwa Hinata Hyuuga yang diidentikan dengan lemah lembut dan sopan, kini menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Ayo, Calline" Ujar Hinata lalu pergi menuju mobil keluarga Pieterburg.

Sasori yang melihatnya pertama tidak menyangka, namun lama kelamaan dia malah menyeringai.

"Ternyata, dia sudah memulainya" Ujar Sasori seraya mengibakan poninya kebelakang.

.

.

* * *

Hinata memasuki _mansion_ nya dengan tatapan kosong dan menghiraukan semua sapaan dari para _maid_ yang ada di _mansion_ tersebut. Hinata tidak ingin diganggu dulu hari ini. Mungkin dia depresi akibat perlakuan teman-teman terhadapnya? Mungkin saja.

" _Onee-chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Hanabi dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seharian ini, mohon jangan ganggu _Onee-chan_ ya" Ujar Hinata yang langsung menaiki tangganya menuju kamarnya berada.

" _Onee-chan_ " Ujar Hanabi yang tatapan nya mengikuti kemana Kakaknya.

.

.

* * *

Didalam kamar Hinata, Hinata hanya bercermin di depan meja riasnya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya didepan sana, lalu dia berkata

"Kamu siapa?"

Ujarnya mulai bermonolog

"Hinata Hyuuga si culun itu 'kan?"

Dia tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya, Hinata Hyuuga si perempuan kotor."

Dia menutup matanya dan air matanya pun luluh.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Matanya kembali terbuka.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Menatap dingin cermin.

"Balas dendam?"

.

.

* * *

"Sampai kapan aku seperti ini terus?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain _gadget_.

"Sampai semuanya berjalan lancar" Ujar pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama ; Sasori, dengan tampang cuek.

"Berjalan lancar katamu? Dia sudah depresi seperti itu! Apakah kau tak punya perasaan hah?" Teriak Sakura didepan wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya ber- _akting_ dengan peran bodoh seperti ini!" Imbuh Sakura dengan suara menggelegar di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Dan aku disini, tidak dapat keuntungan apa-apa!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau dia tau, kupastikan dia akan benci padamu! Bukan hanya padamu, dia akan benci padaku, Sasuke, dan mungkin juga Sherry. Aku sudah cukup menyakitinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini, yang berakhir menangis ditoilet! Aku harap, kalian berdua tidak menyesal. Dan aku juga, mulai detik ini, aku- Sakura Haruno, resmi tidak akan melakukan _akting_ kampungan yang anda buat _Onii-chan_ " Ujar Sakura lalu menaiki tanggan menuju kamarnya.

"Apa salah?" Gumam Sasori seraya menatap ponselnya kosong.

.

.

* * *

"Aku brengsek! Aku brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke didalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah menidurinya?!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ini semua bisa gagal!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Arghh! Aku harus cari cara! Ya harus cari cara!" Ujar Sasuke. Setelah dia mondar-mandir tidak karuan, lalu dia menyeringai.

"Ide ini cukup menarik" Ujarnya dalam seringaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holla! Aduh nih fic jadi bebelit gini yah, walaupun bebelit, aku udah pikirin mateng-mateng kok kalem aja :v. Di review banyak banget bilang 'Sasori sama Sasuke cuma permainin Hinata ya' menurut kalian begitu? Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu, nanti di salah satu chapter bakalan dikasih tau, apa perjanjian nista SasoSasu. Dan Sakura, aku buat dia menjadi pihak korban, ya korban, korban bencana alam *gak usah ngomong -_-. Terus nama Rabelarotcha itu sebenernya dari mana ya? Aku juga langsung kepikir. Dan Rabelarotcha itu hanya nama keluarga, jadi 'mungkin' gak bakalan di author tulis banyak-banyak. Dan mulai sekarang aku gak bakalan kasih selingan chapter depan soalnya, nanti ketauan lagi alurnya :'(**

 **Dan ciri-ciri Sherry Rabelarotcha :**

Nama : Sherry Rabelarotcha

Warna Rambut : Cokelat

Warna Mata : Biru Safir

Tinggi : 166 cm

Penampilan: Dalam seragam : Blazer terbuka, Kemeja dalam dua kancing terbuka di atas jadi belahan dadanya keliatan (idung ngucur sana sini), rok mini setengah paha, kaus kaki nya hanya se-mata kaki, sepatu mengikuti ( _uwabaki_ , dan sepatu jalan).

Kalau baju buat main de el el, aku belum tau, yang pasti sama-sama lah alias, bajunya terbuka banget

 **Segini dulu ya, makasih banget yah yang udah review, fav, and foll. Duh dark readers nya mujumudeh banyak banget, tapi gak mau review -_-, kali-kali review dong hahahah :v**

 **Thanks Before.**

 **yurivisan**

 **(EDITED)**

 **.**


End file.
